Lands of Chaos
' The Lands of Chaos' are the lands of Northern Europe and Muskova that contain the domains of Chaos. The Lands of Chaos are dominated by the humans of whom have nearly completely been taken in by the forces of Chaos. The Lands of Chaos contain several very powerful Kingdoms of which the Empire of Rus, and Muskovy Kiev are both the most powerful by far with the Empire of Rus being one of the largest realms in the entire world, and the Muskovy Kiev growing very quickly since their conquering of the lands from the Germanic tribes that previously ran them. The thoughts, dreams, emotions and desires of mortal beings influence the Aethyr, creating eddies and currents in the warp. Some of these eddies coalesce into sentient beings which can think independently, among these are the Chaos Gods, the Elven Gods, and all Daemons. As no being can exist outside of the universe it is from, Daemons can only manifest themselves physically in the Warhammer World in areas with a high concentration of Chaos energy, such as the Chaos Wastes. Because these entities are formed from thoughts they take on the qualities of those thoughts, for instance Khorne was formed from the mortal emotion of anger. The Northern Wastes surround the North Pole. This is a frozen land covered with ice in the far north which gradually gives way to tundra and large plains. The land is peopled by the Northmen, warlike and barbaric tribes who are born into the worship of the Chaos gods. During the Chaos incursions, the tribes descend as a great horde upon the civilised nations to the south. The threat from the Chaos Wastes remains constant, for when not invading as part of a great Chaos incursion, small bands pillage the civilised lands to brutally take what ever they need or desire. Geography Norselands.png|Lands of Chaos Rus.png|Lands of the Rus Kiev.png|Lands of Kiev Norway.gif|Norway Swedan.gif|Swedan Finland.png|Finland The Lands of Chaos can be devided into four different Sections. The Lands of the Rus which are the lands in and around Finland. The Troll Country, which are not in fact inhabited by Trolls, but are an endless wasteland. Hipernia, and England are the mainstrays of Chaos in Western Europe. Norse lands are the regions of Norway, Swedan, and often times Finland is included. Lands of the Rus See Also : Rus , Kiev Troll Country The landscape of Troll Country is dead, harsh and cold. Mountain-like giant blocks of stone that sprout up through the ground create vicious pits and valleys which an unwary traveller can easily fall into, and dark bogs and swamps dominate the cold wet landscape, to the north the land becomes even colder and in the long winters of Troll Country, many water sources freeze solid for months on end, it is only the wet, misty climate of Troll Country that saves it from becoming an Arctic tundra. The only vegetation that survives the harsh conditions is moss and lichen on the rocks that cover the ground, and in the south of Troll Country, some stunted trees and shrubs struggle for sunlight in the choking fog. The inhabitants of these harsh lands are, as the name suggests, Trolls: aggressive creatures who live in the caves of the highland slopes and the cold arctic bogs. While the Trolls are just Trolls, in the northern parts of the lands the Chaos Trolls are lurking. These abominable creatures have been exposed to the mutating forces of the Realm of Chaos for a long time, giving the Chaos Trolls mutations and unnatural powers. Hibernia See Also : Hibernia England See Also : England Norse Lands See Also : Norway , Swedan , Finland History Early History Main Article : Chaos First War on Chaos Main Article : First War on Chaos The Dark Crusades The First Main Article : The First Dark Crusade The Third Main Article : The Third Dark Crusade The Fifth Main Article : The Fifth Dark Crusade Present Day Points of Interest Kingdoms Rus Tribes Demographics Category:Chaos Category:Europe Category:Asia